Damaged
by casie200
Summary: A strange girl comes to Fairy Tail looking to join. She has a harsh past and vengeance in her heart. Will she overcome the need for revenge or will she succumb to the darkness...
1. Chapter 1

Hatred, fear, revenge. These are the things that kept me going. These feelings are what made me never give up. I was beaten, tortured, and abused all for information that I could never give away. I lived through it with the promise to myself that I would get revenge. I would hurt those who hurt me. I am Aria Black and this is my story.

I was walking through the streets of Magnolia. I had just gotten off the train and was on my way to a famous wizard guild, Fairy Tail. My long black hair flowed down my back and reached my waist. My silver eyes sparkled with anticipation. I had dark skinny jeans on with a chain hanging on the side. I had black boots and a leather jacket as well.

I had come a long way and was tired, but i didn't want to wait any longer. I was ready to join a guild and I had found the perfect one. I walked up to the big doors that held my future and walked inside. There were so many people smiling and laughing. It seemed like everyone was having a good time. Then I don't know how it happened, but a giant fight started.

I was almost hit by a chair as I tried to make my way through the mess. I finally made it to a counter with a normal looking girl behind it She had long white hair and was smiling brightly. "excuse me" she turned when I spoke. "yes? what can I help you with?"

"I was hoping I could join this guild." I was a little worried about what she would say. "Oh of course! I'm Mirajane, I'll take you to see the master." She put down the glass she was drying and walked over to me. "Thanks, I'm Aria." I turned and followed her. She took me to a room and knocked on the door. "Come in" I heard a voice call from inside. Mirajane opened the door and we stepped inside. There was a small man sitting behind a desk looking through paper work. "Hello master this is Aria and she would like to join the guild"

The man looked up "Oh hello I am master Makarov. Welcome" "Thanks so how do I join?" I asked. "Well will you promise to never betray this guild?" He looked really serious. "Of course." I replied "Everyone here is family never forget that. Mira do you have the stamp?" he turned to Mirajane "yes master, its right here" she pulls out a guild stamp. "where do you want it?" she turns to me and asks. "My hand please" she takes the stamp and puts it on the back of my right hand. It comes out black and silver, just my colors. "Thanks Mira" I hold up my hand and look at the stamp. "no problem. lets go see the rest of the guild." she turns and walks out and I follow.

We get back to the bar and Mira gets to work. A blonde girl who seemed really peppy came up and ordered a strawberry milkshake. She then turned to me and said "I'm Lucy. What's your name?" "I'm Aria I just joined the guild" she smiled at me and said she'd take me to see the rest of her team.

She drank her milkshake and brought me over to a strange group of people. "This is Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy" Natsu and Gray were fighting, but were stopped by Erza. They turned toward us when Lucy introduced them. "Guys this is Aria she just joined the guild today." "Nice to meet you" said Gray "Aye" Happy agreed. "Glad you joined our guild" Erza said. "Yeah welcome" said Natsu. "It's nice to meet you all I'm Aria Black and I use teleportation magic." "Cool!" Lucy said turning to me looking interested. They all told me the magic they used and I stayed and talked with them. Well I didn't really talk much, but I listened.

They seemed to get along well, almost like a family. I sighed and turned to look at the others in the guild. Everyone seemed close. I wish I could be that close with others, but who knows maybe I can be if I stay here.

After a while I told them I had to go and headed out to find an apartment. I found a great place for a good price. So I got it and moved my stuff in. I flopped down on my bed and grabbed my locket and opened it. "I joined a guild today Mom, Dad. I miss you guys, but don't worry I think I'm gonna be OK now" I closed the locket and changed into sweatpants and a tank top. I shut the light off and crawled into bed.

**Alright that's the first chapter of my new story Damaged! I know it's short, but I wanted to get it out. I'll try to make them longer as I go. I know I haven't been on in forever, but my computer broke and i finally managed to get a new one. For those of you who read my other stories I have 2 chapters written for Twin Assassins and am working on one for A Pirate's Life For Me. I have to type up the ones for Twin Assassins, but it is written in my notebook. So hopefully those will be out soon, but no promises. This story is one I've been wanting to write, but i haven't been able to find a good way to do it. I'm still not sure if I like this chapter as much as I want to, but it's done. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and took a shower. When I was done I stepped out and looked at myself in the mirror, scars covered my stomach and I had a big one that went diagonal across my back. Just painful reminders of what I must do. I changed into skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and headed out to the guild.

I got there and headed to the job request board. I was looking them over when someone tapped my shoulder. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go on a job with me. I usually go with Natsu and them, but they always end up destroying stuff and the reward gets cut down, and I really need the money for rent so..." I turned around to find Lucy behind me. "Well I was thinking of going on one so sure. Is there one that you wanted to do?" I figured I'd be nice and let her pick the job. "Well this one looks good" she was holding a job sheet that said 'Help needed: There has been a group of bandits terrorizing the citizens. We would like someone to come and take care of them. Reward: 140,000 jewel' "That's 70,000 for you and 70,000 for me right?" I calculated the money. "Yeah and that's just enough for my rent!" said a very excited Lucy. "Alright let's go" I turned and walked over to Mirajane with Lucy close behind.

"Hey Mira, Aria and I wanted to go on this job OK?" Lucy handed the sheet to Mirajane. "Yeah sounds good just give me a minute" she approved the job and we headed out.

I took Lucy back to my place to get my stuff. "Wow nice place" Lucy was looking around while I packed my things. I didn't grab much because I figured we would only be gone for maybe two days. After I was done Lucy lead the way to her apartment. "You can sit over there if you want I wont be long" Lucy walked away and started packing while I sat over at the table she was talking about.

She quickly packed her stuff and we headed to the train station. We bought tickets and boarded our train. "So what did you do before you joined fairy tail?" Lucy asked. "I just traveled around looking for a good guild to join then I head about fairy tail so here I am." I turned to look out the window "what about your parents?" I hesitated "They...died when I was younger" She looked surprised "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." "It's fine"

She didn't talk much the rest of the trip and that was fine with me. I like the silence it helps me think. When we got to our stop we headed to the place the job sheet directed us to go.

We were greeted by a woman with short brown hair "Oh you must be here for the job my husband put up" Lucy smiled at her and said "Yeah we're from fairy tail" "Alright follow me" she led us into the house and to her living room. "My husband should be in his office probably doing more paper work, a mayor's job is never done, I'll go get him; just wait here" she turned and headed upstairs.

She came back down a little later with a tall man. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while. "Hello I'm Lance the mayor of this village. Thank you for coming." He shook both our hands and then sat down. "It's not a problem, could you please tell us more about the bandits?" I asked "Of course. They have been coming into town and robbing stores, or beating up villagers. We believe they have a camp just a short distance from town, in a small cave. We would have sent someone from here to deal with them, but they are too strong for us. That's why we set up the request." He replied. "Don't worry we can take care of them. Just show us where the camp is and we'll take care of the rest." Lucy got up and pulled out a map so he could point out where the camp was.

They thanked us again and we headed out. It was late so we rented a hotel room for the night. Lucy decided to take a shower and I grabbed my notebook and started writing.

Lucy came out and walked over to me. "What are you doing?" she leaned over my shoulder and was reading what I wrote. "Just writing about the day." I closed the book so she couldn't read any more. "You're really good. You should write books. I'm actually writing a novel myself." She sat down on the bed and took the towel out of hair. "I think I'll stick to just writing about my day. Besides what would I make a story about anyway?" I put the notebook back in my bag and crawled into bed. "Oh you could write about anything, but I wont push it." she turned off the light and crawled into bed as well. "Night Aria" "Night Lucy"

We got up the next morning and headed straight for the bandits camp. We crept up to the entrance and listened. "Who are we gonna rob today boss?" we heard a man say from inside. "Anyone we want. Ah hahaha." Lucy looked at me a I nodded. We ran in. I punched one of the men in the face and he went flying into a wall. Lucy called out Loke to help fight and she was using her whip as well. I turned and kicked a guy in the face then teleported behind another guy and kicked him to the ground. I turned to see Lucy on the ground and a man about to stab her. I teleported in front of her and knocked the knife out of the guy's hand. He pulled out another one and got a hit on my face. Lucy came and knocked him out. Then we turned to see Loke finishing off the last guy.

"You OK Aria?" Lucy Helped me up. "Yeah just a scratch. You?" "I'm fine thanks to you. You really saved me there. Thanks." She smiled "Don't mention it, that's what friends are for right?" she nodded. Loke left to the spirit world and Lucy and I headed back to the mayor's house with all the stolen goods.

The mayor was so happy and paid us right away. We thanked him and headed back to Magnolia. We talked more on the train and I actually had a good time. I smiled a real genuine smile and I don't even remember the last time I did that. 'Maybe I can be happy here' I thought and for once I actually believed it.

** Alright there you go the next chapter of Damaged! I had a lot of time today so I wrote the next chapter. It's a little longer than the first, but not by much. I'll try to make them longer, but that means that it will take longer for me to update. Anyway I don't have a set schedule of when I will update, but ill try for once a week. No promises though. Thanks for your support. **


	3. Chapter 3

We made it back to Magnolia and I headed back to my place to drop my stuff off. Lucy also headed to her apartment and we promised to meet at the guild later. I got home and unpacked my stuff. I decided to take a quick shower before leaving for the guild.

I finished showering and got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom drying my hair and almost had a heart attack. Lucy, Gray, Erza, Natsu, and Happy were lounging around my apartment. "What are you guys doing!?" I tried to stay as calm as possible, but its hard when your apartment was just broken into.

"Sorry Aria, I know we said we'd meet at the guild, but they insisted on seeing where you live. They did the same thing to me when I first came to the guild." Lucy said walking up to me. "Nice place you got here Aria." Natsu was searching through my desk. "Yeah it's different than Lucy's hers is way more pink, but yours is a nice dark blue color." Gray was laying on my bed. "I do like the layout" Erza was sitting in a chair in the kitchen.

"Well now that you've all seen it lets go. Wait how did you guys get in anyway?" I stopped as I was about to open the door, noticing it was still locked. "The window duh." Natsu stated simply like invading my apartment was a normal everyday thing. I sighed "Whatever let's just go." I walked out and they followed. We headed back to the guild and sat down at a table just to talk.

"So how did the mission go?" Gray sat down next to me "Easy enough. It was actually kinda fun to go out with Lucy." I looked over to where Lucy sat in between Natsu and Erza. "Yeah It was fun. We should do it again sometime" Lucy smiled at me. "Well it seems like you two bonded over the mission, maybe I should take Aria out on a mission too" Gray suggested "Sure Gray, but umm... your clothes.." I looked away blushing. He went off mumbling something about not remembering taking them off.

"Don't worry it's normal for him, just an old habit." Lucy said "Oh...OK." I just decided to accept it and move on. We talked for awhile more, but it was getting late so we decided to all head home.

"See you guys tomorrow!" I turned and walked out of the guild. I decided to take a longer way home to help me relax. I passed the river and decided to sit down on the edge. "Hmmm...It's nice to take a walk in the cool air at night." I closed my eyes and leaned back on my hands.

I opened my eyes after a while and looked at the stars in the sky. I grabbed my locket and opened it. My parents pictures were smiling back at me. I smiled and closed the locket, but I held onto it. "I promise I'll avenge you just as soon as I find them. Don't worry mom, dad; they hurt us and now I will hurt them. They need to know my pain. I miss you guys." I got up and walked back to my apartment. I was tired so I went straight to bed.

I got up the next morning and headed for the guild. I planned on going on another mission today because I needed some money. When I got there I went straight to the request board. I had a lot of energy and was ready to do a job. I found one that sounded good. It said 'Please Help: My daughter has been kidnapped. Please help me save her. She was taken by a tall man with a white lab coat. He is a mage and very dangerous. Reward:100,000 jewel.' I decided I would do it so I went to Mirajane to get it approved, then went home to pack. Then to the train station.

I got on the train and sat in an empty seat. I put my headphones on and turned on some music. The train started pulling away and I felt someone tap my shoulder. I took my headphones off and turned to find two guys there. One had messy blonde hair and the other had black hair that covered some of his face. "Can we sit here? There's no open seats left." the blonde one said. "Yeah no problem." they sat down across from me.

"Thanks I'm Sting and this is Rogue." The blonde spoke again. "I'm Aria." I replied. "On a job?" Rogue asked. "Yeah. What about you?" I didn't want to be rude so I decided to talk with them. "Yeah nothing too hard though." We talked for the whole trip nothing exciting just simple stuff. They were actually really fun to talk to.

When we arrived at our destination, we parted ways. I headed over to a big house, well it was more like a mansion, and knocked on the door. A maid answered "Yes can I help you?" I smiled and said "I'm here about the job request." "Oh yes come in, come in." she turned and I followed her through many rooms until we came to what I would assume to be the owner of the mansion's office. I knocked and a "come in" was heard coming from the inside so I walked in.

"Hello sir I'm here for the job request" I stood in front of a large desk where a man was sitting. "Yes the mage kidnapped my daughter and is demanding a ransom. I would like her brought home safe and make sure that the mage wont come back." He was very serious. "Of course. Do you have ay idea where the mage is keeping her?" I asked "yes we believe he has a small shack in the forest. We have tried to send others, but they always come back defeated or not at all. That is why we sent for a mage to do it." he said. "Alright I'll bring her back safe don't worry." I turned and walked out of his office.

I stayed the night at a hotel and headed straight for the forest in the morning. When I got there it seemed empty so I went inside. There was no one there so I looked around. I noticed that the floor around a bookshelf was scratched up like its been moved. I pushed it aside and the was a small hole in the wall behind it. I crawled through it and it opened up in to an underground hideout. I carefully and quietly made my way through the passageway and to a room.

The room was like a prison there were cages that lined the walls. There were no people inside the cages at the time, but it looked like people had been in there before. I shuddered and kept going. There were two paths one to the right and one straight ahead. I turned right and ended up in another room. This one had a post in the center that looked like someone had been tied up to it. There was blood on the ground and there were torture instruments on a table to the side that were also covered in blood. I was reminded of a memory that I'd rather forget...

**Flashback**

_I was tied up to a post with men surrounding me. "Tell us where the gem is! I know you know where it is, just spit it out and we wont have to hurt you" there was a tall man with a sword held up to my throat "Never" I growled and spat in his face. "Fine, but remember you asked for it. "AAAHHH!" I screamed as he cut a long deep scratch on my stomach. "Now tell us!" he was angry and I wasn't doing what he wanted "I...Will...NEVER...Tell You.." I said between gasps. "You will by the time were done with you." He cut more on my stomach, but I still refused to tell him anything. He finally got fed up and cut one giant diagonal cut across my back thinking that I wouldn't survive it and threw me outside to die on the ground cold and alone. Little did he know he had already given me the reason to live. Within those hours of torture my hatred and need for revenge grew stronger and that is why I never gave up and lived._

**END Flashback**

I shook the thought away and turned back down the hall and went the other way. I came to the largest room so far and inside there was a man sitting with his back to me facing a little girl who was tied up on the ground. "Don't worry little girl, your daddy will pay me and then you can go back home or maybe when he pays me I'll kill you anyway HAHAHAHA." the little girl was crying and I was already planning on how to hurt this guy.

I teleported right behind him and took my dagger out of my boot. I stabbed him in his right side. It wouldn't kill him, but it would definitely hurt. He turned and I ducked as his fist came right where my face just was. I stood up and kicked him hard right in between his legs. He let out a groan of pain and kicked me in the side. I used the wall to steady myself then I came and punched him on the right side of his face. I then quickly teleported behind him again and hit him in the head so it knocked him out.

I checked my side where he kicked me and a bruise was already forming "Great just what I needed." it wasn't big or noticeable, but it did hurt. I went over to the girl and untied her. I removed the gag from her mouth "It's OK I'm here to help. My name is Aria what's yours?" She looked up and said "I'm Sakura. Did my daddy send you?" I smiled at her "That's a very pretty name and yes he did I am to bring you home safe, so shall we go?" I held out my hand for her and she grabbed it. I helped her up and then I tied the mage up.

We made it back to her home and her father was very happy. He paid me and I told him where the man was so he could send someone to go pick him up and lock him up somewhere hopefully forever. I was about to leave when Sakura grabbed onto the back of my coat. I turned and bent down so I could look her in the eye. "Thank you Aria.. Do you have to go?" she looked sad "Yes, I have to get back to my friends, but I'll try to come visit later OK?" She brightened up right away "OK promise?" She held out her pinky. I wrapped my pinky around it and said "Promise." She smiled and I turned and left.

I made it back to Magnolia and I headed home first to get cleaned up. I put away my stuff and put my money in my lock box. I then headed into the shower. I didn't bring clothes in figuring I'd change in my room when I was done. I didn't take too long and then I got out. I grabbed some sweatpants and put them on then I was putting a t-shirt on when Gray decided to come through the window. "Hey Aria about that mission..." He trailed off when he saw me. "GRAY! Why can't you go knock on the door like any other normal person!" I had just finished pulling my shirt down. He walked over and pulled it up just below my chest. "What...is this..." He was looking at my scars.

**Annnnnd... done that's the third chapter of Damaged! I had two snow days off of school so I've had plenty of time to update. I think this is my longest chapter yet, aren't you proud? I have a poll on my profile about who Aria should end up with. If you want her to end up with anyone else just tell me and I'll add them to the poll. I really like how this chapter turned out. And we are finally getting to see a little of Aria's past. I'm super excited to write this, thanks for all your support. Keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys I just realized that I have been forgetting to do the disclaimer at the top heh heh oops. So from now on I will try to remember. So as you probably already know, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it characters or places, etc. If I did I would be richer...so yeah :)**

_ "What...is this..." He was looking at my scars._"It's nothing" I turned away from him and pulled my shirt back down. "It's not nothing you have scars all over your stomach. What happened?" Gray grabbed my arm to stop me from walking away. "It was a long time ago OK. Just forget it." I tried to wrestle my arm out of his grasp, but he had a strong grip. "Are there more on your back?" I stopped trying to get away "...yes..." I whispered. I slowly pulled the back of my shirt up to reveal the big diagonal scar.

He pulled me into a hug and rested his chin on the top of my head "It's OK if you don't want to talk about it right now, but remember when you are ready to talk we're here for you." I pulled back a little to look up at him "Thanks Gray." He let go "Now about that mission."

I laughed "Yes I'll go on a mission with you. How about we do one tomorrow? You can even pick the job." I suggested "Alright it's a deal." He ruffled my hair then turned and jumped back out the window. "There is a door you know!" I yelled after him. He gave me one of those cocky smirks and left towards the guild.

I was always worried about what would happen if someone saw the scars, if someone found out how broken I really was, but now it seems as if maybe it wouldn't be so bad to talk about it. I'm actually a little happy that he saw them because now I can worry just a little less.

I grabbed a sweatshirt and put my hair up. I locked the door and headed to the guild. When I got there I headed over to the bar.

"How did the mission go?" Mira asked when I sat down. "It went really well. A job well done if I do say so myself." I grabbed the chocolate milkshake that Mira had already placed in front of me. "Great I'm glad, but whats up with Gray hes been staring at you since you walked in?" she raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh he's probably just excited because I promised to go on a mission with him tomorrow." This was only partially true. Really he was still probably thinking about the scars, but there was no way I was telling her that, well not yet anyway.

"Oh really? Just the two of you?" she gave me that look. The look when shes thinking of her matchmaking. "Oh no you don't Mira! Gray and I are just going out as friends besides he has Juvia. So don't you start getting any ideas." As soon as I mention her name Juvia appears beside me. "Juvia senses she has another love rival" she glares at me "Gray is Juvia's. You can not have him." "Don't worry Juvia, Gray and I are just friends." I took another drink of my milkshake and looked over to where Gray was sitting.

He was talking to Lucy and would look over in my direction every so often. We made eye contact once and I raised an eyebrow at him. He quickly looked away and pretended to be very interested in what Lucy was saying. I laughed a little then gave my empty glass to Mira. "I'm gonna head back home its been a long day." She smiled and took my glass. "OK see you tomorrow Aria." I waved bye to her and Juvia and left the guild. When I got back I headed to the bathroom. I pulled up my shirt to look at the bruise I got. It was beginning to turn a purplish color and it hurt to move. "Great" I sad sarcastically, "maybe. I shouldn't do the mission tomorrow." I sighed and crawled into bed.

The next morning I woke up and tried to stand up, but ended up on the floor because my side hurt so bad. I managed to get back up on my bed and was sitting on it leaning against the wall. I lifted my shirt up to see the bruise I had gotten. It had turned a black and greenish color and didn't look much like a bruise anymore. "Oh goody just what I needed. I hope Gray comes to see me about the mission soon because I'm never going to make it to the guild in this state." I sighed and tried to focus on anything, but the pain. I don't know how long I sat there until Gray finally crawled through he window.

"Oh Aria it's time for our mission." he came in to the room and saw me sitting on my bed. "Why aren't you up and ready yet?" he walked over to me. "Gray I need you to go get Wendy for me." he looked confused "Why the mission is just you and me remember?" I sighed "I know, but I don't think we will be able to go today. I can't exactly move very well." I lifted up my shirt to show him my side. "What happened? Never mind you can tell me after I get Wendy." he ran back out the window and headed towards the guild.

He came back with not only Wendy, but Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Happy as well. Wendy rushed over to me and looked at my side. She started healing right away. "You've been poisoned." she stated "The poison is a type where if it comes in contact with your skin it gets into your system and kills you slowly. I'm surprised you were even moving with it in you for so long." "The god damned bastard" I mumbled under my breath. "Who?" questioned Natsu. "The stupid crazy guy from my last mission. He kicked my in the side and his boot, which I'm assuming had the poison on it, hit skin and I thought it was just bruising, but guess not." I winced as Wendy hit a tender spot. "Sorry" she said as she continued working.

Natsu wanted to go beat the guy up, and Gray agreed for once, but Erza and Lucy stopped them knowing they would only make it worse. After abut an hour Wendy stood up and said "I think it's all out of your system now, but it will take a few days before you are fully healed." "Thank you so much Wendy I don't know what I would have done without you." Wendy turned a little pink at the compliment "It's not a problem to help my friends."

Wendy didn't stay long after that she said she was tired and needed to go rest. She bowed and walked out. The others stayed for a while, but then said they needed to go too so they left. I got bored really fast so I decided to head to the guild.

When I got there not many people were around. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy, who had been at my house earlier, decided to take a mission because they needed the money. I didn't mind, but it was pretty boring without them to talk to, so instead I headed to the bar to talk with Mira.

"Hey Aria, Wendy told me about your side. How are you holding up?" Mira asked when I sat down. "I'm fine. It doesn't really hurt much anymore." suddenly the guild doors burst open and some people I didn't recognize walked in. There were four people. In the front was a tall man with spiky blonde hair, he had a long coat on that had a feathery lining, it looked so soft I just wanted to touch it. Next there was a man with long green hair, he was wearing a long red coat and had a sword at his hip. Next was a woman with long brown hair and was wearing a coat similar to the first guy. Lastly was another man who was wearing a black and blue outfit, with a mask over his eyes and he had his tongue sticking out with his fairy tail symbol on it. There were strange dolls flying around his head as well.

"Who are they?" I questioned Mira. "That's Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow. They make up the Thunder God Tribe." they walked over to the bar and ordered some drinks from Mira. Then they sat down at the bar. The guys with spiky blonde hair, Laxus I think was his name, ended up sitting next to me. "Never seen you around. You new or something?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm Aria, and I just joined recently It's nice to meet you." just then Mira came back with their drinks. "Oh taking an interest in the new girl are we Laxus?" she said. "Oh shut up Mira, I was just asking if she was new cus I'd never seen her before." he scoffed and took a dink.

Laxus and his group were talking about the mission they just came back from. It apparently was to take care of some mountain Vulcan's that had been terrorizing a town. Freed was talking about how great Laxus was. While Evergreen and Bickslow adding in a few comments here and there. Laxus was mostly ignoring them, too busy drinking his beer to care. I called Mira over again and asked for a chocolate milkshake. "A chocolate milkshake? What are you five?" Laxus questioned. "No, I just happen to like chocolate milkshakes humph" I turned away from him. He got up, ruffled my hair, and laughed. I watched him as the group walked away.

Mira came back with my milkshake as I was mumbling to myself about Laxus. "What's up Aria?" Mira put the milkshake next to me. I explained what happened and she laughed. "That's just Laxus being Laxus." she said. "Yeah, yeah." it was getting late so I decided to head home. The others should be back from their mission tomorrow because from what Mira told me they took a short one.

When I got home I took a quick shower. It was relaxing to let the warm water wash over me. When I was done I headed to bed. It had been a long day and I was exhausted. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_My night started out with sweet dreams of my parents and I when I was young._ _We were at a park and my father was pushing my on a swing while my mother was getting a picnic ready in the grass, but my wonderful dream turned into a nightmare. The tall man with a scar below his eye came. He took out a sword and cut my mothers stomach. She fell to the ground bleeding. My father ran to her and the man grabbed him and chocked him. I tried to run and stop him, but my feet wouldn't move. I was stuck, powerless as I watched the man killed my parents. I couldn't do anything. I screamed their names. I fell on the ground crying. I couldn't take my eyes away from the scene no matter how much I wanted to. The man smiled, a crazy, horrific smile, as he dropped my fathers lifeless body to the ground he started walking towards me "Your turn." he said and I screamed..._

I woke up with tears still running down my face. I was sweating. I hadn't had a dream about that man for a long time. It was early the sun was just coming up. I hoped into the shower and let cold water run over me first. Then I turned it warmer to relax me. After I was finished I decided to do some training to get my mind off of the nightmare. I put on my tennis shoes and headed out for a jog.

After I jogged around Magnolia for a while I headed over to the guild to do some training out back. There weren't many people at the guild yet seeing as it was still early so I was alone out back as I trained. I decided to work on hand-to-hand combat techniques against some trees and dummies that were nearby.

After a while I was getting tired and sweaty. After that nightmare I was still jumpy, so I was startled when someone spoke "Hmm you're actually not half bad." he said.

**YAY! Chapter four id done. I'm sooooooooo sorry it took so long I've had a lot a testing and stuff going on right now and it was hard to find time to write. Also if you haven't please go to the poll on my profile and vote! I know I said I would have the chapters for Twin Assassins and A pirates life for me out soon, but I lost my notebook...I don't know if someone took it or I forgot it somewhere, but I haven't been able to find it and it has all my story ideas in it. So I'm very sorry, but you will have to wait on that. I would like to thank you all for reading! Please review and tell my what you think. I would like to thank Mooney-996, Babymunkhcin, SummerBum95, NamikazeMia, Logan jones, DarkLight2589, and Aqua-Tranquility for following. I would also like to thank SummerBum95, Logan jones, and DarkLight2598 for favoriting. And a big thanks to Babymunkchcin and a guest for reviewing. You guys are what keep me writing so thanks. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

** Yo guys! Back with another chapter. Nothing much to say except I do not own Fairy Tail, but you already knew that so enjoy. **

_"Hmm you're actually not half bad." he said. _I turned to see Laxus leaning against the guild hall, his arms crossed. "How long have you been standing there?" I questioned. "Long enough to see how you fight." he walked up to me.

"Let's fight" I blinked at him a couple times "...What?" I was very confused. "Let's battle. You know, you against me. See who's better." He looked completely serious. "Um... I'm pretty sure I'd lose. In fact I'm positive I would lose." he was a lot stronger and I knew it. "OK how 'bout no magic, just our brute strength and skills?" I thought about it, I was pretty sure that I would lose anyway, but I knew he wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed. "OK fine, but if you could please try not to kill me that would be great."

I walked out into the middle of the training area and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. "Ready?" I asked he took his coat off and placed it over one of the dummies. "Yep." At first we just stared at each other, my silver eyes locked onto his grayish/blue ones. We sized each other up before we began our attacks.

He attacked first, he swung his right fist aiming for my face. I ducked, dodging his fist and then swinging my foot around to knock him off balance. He jumped over my foot and sent a kick towards my face. I crossed my arms in front of my face to stop his kick. I was pushed back from the shear force of the kick. I quickly regained my balance and punched him in the stomach. My fist collided with him. "Well you actually managed to land a hit. I'm impressed." he swung his fist into my side. I was thrown into one of the practice dummies. I go up again and aimed a kick at his face. He dodged and grabbed hold of my foot throwing me across the field. He ran up to me and put me in a headlock

"I win" he stated and let go. "well yeah we all knew that was gonna happen" I walked over and downed one of my water bottles. "Wow you guys are amazing" I turned around to see Lucy standing and watching us. "I think you just mean Laxus because I'm pretty sure I just got my ass handed to me." I grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off my face.

"Yeah, but you actually managed to hit him and that's an accomplishment within itself." she smiled at me. "Whatever you say, anyway lets go inside and get some food. I'm starving!" I headed off into the guild with Lucy and Laxus following behind.

When we entered the guild there was a huge brawl going on, like usual, but one thing was out of place, a certain pink haired idiot wasn't joining the fight. He was sitting alone at a table. I decided to go over and see what was up.

"Hey Natsu what's wrong? You're not joining in the fighting like normal." he looked up at me "Oh Aria, yeah I'm just not in the mood for fighting." I looked at him like he was crazy "You not in the mood for fighting? OK something is definitely up. What happened?"

"Happy didn't come home last night. He went out somewhere after our mission and said he'd be back, but hasn't returned." I knew Happy and him were close so I knew he must be really worried. "Did you check with Wendy maybe he is hanging out with Charle?" I asked

"Yeah they said they haven't seen him either." I thought about it for a minute "Hmmm... I can help you look for him if you want. I don't have anything planned for the day." he brightened up when I said that "Really?!" he asked "Of course" and that is how my crazy adventure to search for a cat began.

We started by looking around town. We looked down the alleyways and in some stores. We asked around to see if anyone had seen him. By lunch time we hadn't gotten anywhere. "Let's stop at this cafe and get something to eat. My treat" he brightened up at the thought of food. "Yeah I'm starving"

I ordered some hot chocolate because I hated coffee and also a cinnamon roll. Natsu ordered so much food I was beginning to regret my decision to pay. I was just finishing my drink when Natsu was shoving his last roll into his mouth. "Wow you sure eat a lot fast" I commented "Yeah, dragon's appetite. Heh" I smiled at him and laughed.

When I went up to pay I asked if they had seen a blue cat recently. "Yeah I saw one heading towards the river last night when we were closing up." that has to be him I thought "Really? Thanks so much! Bye" I bowed and ran out to meet Natsu

"You'll never believe it! The guy at the counter said he saw a blue cat last night heading towards the river." he looked excited "That has to be Happy! Let's go!" he dragged me down to the river and we began searching. I was walking down the river and heard a strange snoring sound. "Happy?" I called "Huh?...Oh Aria!" I heard Happy's voice "Where are you?" I questioned looking around "In the tree, I'm a little stuck mind helping me out?"

I looked up into the tree and sure enough there was Happy stuck on some branches. I climbed up and untangled him. He flew down and stretched out. "Man being stuck all night was not fun." I laughed "Mind telling me what you were doing in the tree?"

"Aye, I was coming down to catch a fish for Charle and when I caught one I turned around to fly to her quickly, but the big fish flopped around so much I got caught in the tree and it fell back into the water. Stupid fish" I laughed at him pouting "Well we better call Natsu over. NATSU!" I yelled

"I FOUND HAPPY!" he came running and Happy flew and gave him a hug. "Don't ever leave like that again Happy, you had me worried" it was nice to see that they cared about each other so much. It made me feel sad that I didn't have anyone like that anymore...all my family was dead...I was alone.

I put on a fake smile and walked up to Natsu "Why don't we go get ice cream to celebrate?" I suggested "Aye!" Happy agreed "Yeah" Natsu started heading to the ice cream stand. We ate our ice cream and laughed as Happy told his story to Natsu. Somehow in the end we all ended up wiping ice cream on each others faces. I laughed and was having fun, then we headed back to the guild.

Natsu went to hang out with his team and I headed up to master's office. I knocked on the door and he allowed me to come in. "What is it my child?" master was sitting on his desk with a ton of paperwork "I will probably not be into the guild for a few days and I thought I should let you know." he looked curious. "Where are you headed?" he questioned "I'm heading back to my hometown" I responded. I think he could tell that I didn't want to talk about it because he didn't press any further on the matter. "Alright, don't be too long and safe travels." I bowed and turned to leave.

I headed home and packed a bag. Then I bought a ticket and boarded the train. I decided to take a nap, it was going to be a long ride...

UNKOWN TWON

A young man walked through the streets, he seemed to be in a hurry. He had dark hair long enough to cover his ears, but not overly long. He had emerald green eyes that sparkled in the light. He passed a group of old woman talking and stopped when he heard some interesting information.

"Have you seen the new girl who joined Fairy Tail?" one lady asked another "Oh yes the one with silver eyes?" the other woman asked "Yes, she's such a sweet girl, just the other day she stopped in this town and she saw me having trouble with my groceries so she helped me carry them all the way home." the ladies smiled "Isn't nice to see young people helping out these days?" "Oh yes"

The young man walked up to them "Excuse me I couldn't help, but hear you mention a girl with silver eyes. Do you happen to know her name?" the first lady answered "Yes I do believe she said it was Aria." The man seemed to recognize the name.

"Do you know where she is now?" he seemed in a bigger hurry than before "She probably went back to her guild Fairy Tail, it's in Magnolia." The man quickly thanked them and headed off to the train station...

BACK WITH ARIA

I awoke to the loud speaker announcing that we had arrived. I grabbed my bag and headed to get a room at a hotel. When I had settled into my room I took a shower and went to bed. I had a dreamless night and didn't wake up once, but in the morning I still felt exhausted.

I reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed. Then I headed into town to the flower shop. I walked in and the bell above the door rung. "Oh Aria I've been waiting for you. I already have the flowers ready." the woman behind the counter said "Thanks Melanie, how much do I owe you?" I began to reach for my wallet.

"Oh no this time it's on the house. You deserve it for all the help you use to give me around the shop." Melanie handed me two beautiful bouquets. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do with out you Melanie." She smiled "It's no problem, just promise you'll come visit soon OK? I don't want to wait a year" I smiled too "Promise. Bye see you soon" I turned and left "Bye" she called after me.

I walked through town and was greeted with many greetings and 'welcome back's. I returned them with thanks and waves as needed. Soon I came to a big iron gate. I slowly pushed it open to reveal a graveyard. I walked through the maze of headstones until I came to the two I was looking for.

The words _Liliana Black wonderful wife and loving mother _were written on one and on the other was _Raymond Black strong husband and adoring father._ I placed a bouquet on each one. "Hi Mama, Papa. I came just like I always do. I really miss you guys, but I'm staying strong. Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

Tears built up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. "I can't stay long, I have to get back to my guild, but I still have the necklace you gave me so I can talk to you when I need you. I love you so much and I always will. I'll see you later" I turned and left a single tear escaping my eye. Today was the anniversary of my parents death. I come and bring them their favorite flowers every year.

I headed back to the hotel and grabbed my things. I went straight to the train station and got a ticket back to Magnolia. I go on the train and took another long nap. This is the one day of the year that takes the most out of me. I was exhausted, mostly emotionally, so sleep was the best thing.

When I made it back to Magnolia I went straight home I hadn't been gone as long as I had originally planned so I could stay home tomorrow if I wanted, but something was telling me that I should go to the guild, so I went to bed planning on going when I got up.

I woke up around 10:00 the next morning. I got up, showered and got dressed. I headed off to the guild. When I got there, a lot of people were already there since it was so late in the morning. I went over to the bar and ordered a chocolate milkshake, my favorite. Laxus came down and we started talking. Apparently on his last mission they stopped some crazy mages from destroying a town. He sounded like he had fun with his team and I thought it sounded fun too.

Th doors to the guild opened and a man in a hood came in He walked up to Mira "Do you know where Aria is?" He questioned 'Weird why would he be looking for me' I thought. Mira pointed me out and he walked up to me. He wrapped me in a hug and I was very confused "Um...Who are you?" I asked in the nicest way possible. He stepped back and took off his hood revealing two emerald green eyes that I knew all to well

"Sebastian!" I buried my head in his chest and gave him the biggest hug I could. "I thought you were dead" he said returning my hug. "It'll take more than that to kill me." I stated. I looked up into his big green eyes, I could see the tears threatening to spill over. I had already allowed my tears to fall. I had been living this entire time thinking that I had no family left, and now I have my brother back. I couldn't be happier. I smiled at him and he returned it with a smile of his own.

"Um... not to intrude, but who is he Aria?" Laxus spoke up from beside me with a frown on his face. "Oh sorry Everyone this is Sebastian My older brother!" silence filled the guild hall until everyone said "WHAT!?" at the same time. "It is very nice to meet you all. Thank you for taking care of my sister."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys...heh heh...please don't kill me. I'm sooooo sorry this chapter took so long. I wont bother taking up your time explaining why it's so late. Just trust me when I say its been a rough time. Anyway I don't own Fairy Tail, as you very well know. So enjoy!**

"_It is very nice to meet you all. Thank you for taking care of my sister." _Sebastian did a little bow. Everyone was a little shocked. It was quite until Mira spoke up "Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. It's nice to meet you." After that everyone started to introduce themselves. I think Sebastian was a little overwhelmed.

"Alright guys, I think your scaring him and I'd rather not have him run off before we get to catch up." I pushed Sebastian towards the exit. "You can all talk to him later. OK?" and with that I pushed Sebastian right out the doors.

He followed me back to my apartment. "Tea?" I asked as I headed to the kitchen. "Yes, thank you." I raised an eyebrow at him "Really? You don't have to be so formal. We are siblings after all."

"Sorry. It's just been so long, I feel like I don't know you as well anymore" he had a distant look in his eyes. "I know" I sat down across from him at the table. "What happened to you? I thought you died with mom and dad..." He sighed

"I almost did. When those men came I ran to look for you, but mom made me hide. She said she would go find you, but she never got there." he paused, took a deep breath and continued "I heard her scream and dad yell her name. Then dad was next. I was scared so I stayed where I was. I thought they got to you too. Then I smelled the smoke and got out of my hiding place. They had set the house of fire. I managed to escape somehow. I ended up in a hospital. Someone must have found me, but I don't really remember. They asked so many questions. I didn't want to accept what happened. A nice family took me in and took care of me for about 3 years until I decided to leave. I had to find the people who did it and get revenge. I traveled around looking for information and doing odd jobs for about 2 years. When I heard rumors of a girl with silver eyes, I knew it had to be you. I spent the rest of my time searching for you until I ended up here. How did you survive? I was sure they had killed you too."

"When they came I was scared. I heard mom and dad scream. I didn't know what to do. I thought they would get to you too. Men came into my room and knocked me out. When I cam to I was tied up. They wanted to know where the gem was. When I wouldn't tell them they decided to force it out of me." I stopped. Sebastian came over and gave me a hug. "They tortured me." I was bawling "I wouldn't tell them a thing though. He decided he would find it some other way, so he sliced my back and threw me out to die. I somehow managed to make my way to a town that wasn't far away. A man helped me to a hospital and I was there for a while, in and out of consciousness. Then I finally woke up and stayed up. When I was healed enough to leave the hospital, a nice man took me in. I trained for hours a day with him. I needed to be strong enough so next time I could hurt them. I left after 4 years, when I was 18. I also traveled around looking for information and doing odd jobs. I did that for about a year, then I decided I would join a guild. When I heard about Fairy Tail it seemed like a perfect place to go. I could train and still find info about where those men were. So I joined, then you showed up and here we are."

"Can I see the scars?" he asked cautiously. I nodded and lifted up my shirt enough so he could see my stomach. "I'm so sorry" he whispered. "I should have found you that day. I should have tried harder." I pulled him into a hug "it's not your fault. It's those bastards who killed our parents. We will get our revenge. I will kill every last one of them."

He pushed me back a little bit so he could see my face. "Aria, we don't need to stoop to their level. We can find them and turn them into the authorities. We don't need to be murderers." I pulled away from him and went over to the windows. "They need to feel the pain I felt. They need to know what it feels like to have everything you ever cared about in life ripped away from you and destroyed."

He walked over next to me "Let's not talk about it anymore. Why don't you show me how strong you've gotten." he smirked at me "I bet I could beat you." I smiled " No way your going down." The tense mood forgotten, we changed into comfy clothes and headed to the training area behind the guild.

When we got there no one was out back, which was good. I pulled my hair back and got into a fighting position. Sebastian did the same. We let out all our anger and frustration on each other. We didn't use magic. We didn't want to wreck the place.

After awhile it began to get dark. I wasn't sure how long we were at it, but it must have been hours. We stopped both breathing heavily. I drank a couple of water bottles. We didn't say anything, there was nothing to be said.

We walked back to my place and I told him he could stay with me. I took a shower first, letting the water wash away my problems for the day. After I got out and Sebastian got in, I went to cook us up some food.

"What smells so good?" He walked out while drying his hair. "It's chicken" I set two plates out on the table. We sat down and ate. "This is delicious. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time." "Thanks" I smiled.

After we ate we both went to bed. I was exhausted. I brought out a cot for him to sleep on and then I crawled into my bed. "Goodnight Sebastian." "Goodnight Aria" and with that we went to bed.

The next morning I was up early, planning to go out for a jog around town. I went into the bathroom to change and when I came out Sebastian was up as well. "Good morning sis. What's the plan for today?" I looked at him for a few minutes then said "well I was planning on going for a quick jog, you can come if you want. Then we should head to the guild so you can get your stamp and officially join." He grabbed some clothes and walked towards the bathroom "alright let me change first, then we can head out."

After our short jog, I cooked us some breakfast and then we headed to the guild. When we arrived I headed straight over to Mira. "Hey Mira with all the commotion yesterday Sebastian never got his stamp so he could join the guild,"

She put down the mug she was cleaning and reached under the counter for the stamp. "That's right! Where would you like it?" He thought about it for a minute and then said "On the back of my hand like Aria's." she pushed the stamp on his hand and it came out a dark brown color. "Perfect" he smiled when he saw it.

"Um Sebastian?" He looked at Mira "What is it?" She smiled at him "well I just don't recall you ever saying what type of magic you use."

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I use earth magic." When he said that the others in the guild came over again to ask him some questions. "I'll catch up with you later, have fun" I left to go find Gray, we never did go on that mission after all.

I found him sitting at a table with Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Erza. I sat down "Yo what's up guys." Gray looked over "Oh hey Aria." I smiled at him "I do believe I promised you a mission." He got excited then "Yes! Finally mission time. I was getting bored just sitting around here."

"OK let's go pick a mission" I turn to the others "we'll see you guys later, bye" they said bye and we headed over to the board to figure out what we were gonna do.

I was looking for a good mission too take when Gray piped up "What about this one?" I read it over "Hmmm... beat up some mountain Vulcan's. Sounds fun!" he smiled "Alright let's go tell Mira, then head out."

We went to pack our things and met at the train station after an hour. "Aria over here! I already got the tickets" I look over to see Gray waving at me. I walk over to him and we board the train.

We talk about things at the guild and how Natsu destroyed another town on their last mission. Though I'm sure Gray contributed to the damage as well, but he'll never admit it.

When it was our stop we grabbed our stuff and got off. I looked over the request again to check where we were supposed to meet the client, then had Gray follow me there because if I let him lead I was sure we would get lost.

When we arrived we were welcomed into a nice log cabin by an older lady. "My son should be home soon. He's the one who sent the request out. While you wait would you care for a drink? Or some cookies? I just finished baking them." The woman led us into the living room.

"Well I couldn't say no to homemade cookies" I smiled at her. "Yeah" Gray agreed. "Well alright then, I'll go get you some then. Just make yourselves at home." She walked to what I assumed to be the kitchen and Gray and I sat down on the couch.

She came back with a plate full of cookies and not too long after that the door opened and a younger looking man walked in. "Sorry I'm late, got caught up at work and lost track of time." Gray and I stood up to go shake his hand. "It' fine I'm Gray and this is Aria, we are mages from Fairy Tail here about your request."

"Ah yes. Well let's get right to it. As you can see we live a little bit out of town. The Vulcans come around here a lot and destroy our property. I am not strong enough to drive them out and that's where you come in. If you could please get rid of them I would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course! We'll head out to find them right away." We thanked them and left. We headed up towards the mountains where we thought they would be.

"This mission's gonna be a cinch! All we gotta do is beat the crap out of these guy so they'll leave them alone. We wont even nee to stay overnight in a hotel or anything if were fast enough we can catch a train home and sleep on the train." Gray seemed excited to battle.

"Well come on then or I'll leave you behind!" I was already pretty far ahead of him so he ran to catch up. We walked for a while and t got colder the further up we went. It started sowing and I was freezing.

"It's a like a freaking blizzard up here." I was rubbing my arms through my coat trying to create some heat. "Really? It doesn't bother me." Gray seemed just fine in the freezing weather. "Lucky you and your ice-make magic, cold doesn't affect you after all tat training." We walked for a little while longer and then I felt something warm placed on my shoulders.

"You were cold right?" I looked over to see Gray had taken off his coat and put it on me. "Yeah, thanks" I looked away my cheeks turning slightly pink. We walked for a while before we finally spotted one of the Vulcan. "should we attack?" I asked Gray. "No let's follow it so we can see where the others are."

"Ok good plan" We slowly followed it to a cave, by now it was getting dark. "Did it go in the cave?" I wasn't sure if it did, we got here and it had already disappeared. "I think so, it must be where the others are hiding. Let's go in."

I followed Gray into the cave, but once we got a little ways there was a loud crash and we turned to see the Vulcans had blocked the way out with a rock slide. "Great looks like we wont be getting home tonight. It's too late to try and find our way out of here tonight so we are just going to have to wait until morning." Gray sat down and got out something to sleep on.

"Well it's OK, it's not like we had anything to do when we got back anyway." I laid out my own stuff for sleeping a little ways away from Gray's. "True, well night."

"Night"

POV GRAY (first POV change in this story :)

I laid there for a while, but I couldn't sleep it was just too weird with Aria sleeping right over there. I turned over to see her sleeping already. 'she looks so peaceful when shes asleep. When shes awake I can see all the emotions she keeps hidden in her eyes.' I thought. I reached my hand over to brush some hair that had fallen in her face away, but then she grabbed my hand. "Mama..." she whispered. 'Mama? Her Mother? She must be dreaming about her. I think I remember Lucy saying that Aria's parents died when she was younger. It must be hard for her.' I tried to pull my hand away, but she wouldn't let go she only grabbed on tighter. "No Mama don't go. Please don't leave I don't wanna be alone." She said. I stopped pulling away. I couldn't let go after hearing her say that. I used my other hand and pulled my stuff closer and fell asleep with her holding my hand.

** Well that's it for this chapter! I'll try to have another one up soon. I've decided to make this a Gray x OC story so there was a little Gray x Aria in this chapter :) Again sorry about the long wait and infrequent updates. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review please! I'd like to know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

** I don't own Fairy Tail, only my OC Aria and the plot. Enjoy :)**

_I used my other hand and pulled my stuff closer and fell asleep with her holding my hand._

POV Aria

I was dreaming. My mother was there. I was a little girl and she was tucking me into bed. "Goodnight sweetie. In the morning I'll make pancakes for breakfast if your good and go to sleep OK?"

She reached over and brushed some hair off my face. I grabbed on to her hand "Mama..." I whispered. I knew this was a dream, but at least I could see her again. She started to pull away. "No Mama don't go. Please don't leave I don't wanna be alone." I wasn't ready for her to go yet. I wanted to be with her just a little longer even if it was just a dream.

"It's OK my little princess. You have friends to go back to. You're not alone anymore, they will be there for you always. I love you." I watched her as the dream faded "I love you too, goodbye" a single tear ran down my face.

When I woke up I felt something holding my hand and something next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Gray's face right in front of me "Kyaa!" I was surprised and sat up waking Gray up in the process. "Good morning Aria." he sat up and smiled at me.

"What were you doing!?" I pulled my hand away from his my face beet red by now. He looked down at his hand when I pulled away and a blush formed on his face as well.

"Well you grabbed my hand last night and wouldn't let go. So I guess I fell asleep like that." If it was possible my face turned even more red. "Oh...sorry about that." I said quietly.

"It's fine" we sat there awkwardly for a few moments before I broke the silence. "Well we better find our way out of here" I stood up and packed my stuff away. "Yeah let's go." Gray packed his stuff up and we started walking deeper into the cave.

"This place is like a maze" We had been walking for a while now and there were many twists and turns. "Yeah it is... Do you smell that?" I looked at Gray he was sniffing the air. "Isn't that Natsu's thing Gray?" I giggled at how silly he looked. "Oh be quiet, I'm serious it smells like blood."

I sniffed too and got a big whiff of it and it smelled terrible. "Yeah I smell it now." I covered my nose with my hand. "What do you think it is?" Gray covered his nose as well. "That" I pointed to a body of a dead Vulcan just ahead of us. "Well I suppose that would explain things, but what killed it?"

I went over to inspect the body. I bent down to get a closer look and cringed. It looked like it had been tortured and thrown away...just like I had been before. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "It looks like someone tortured it, possibly with magic." I looked over my shoulder only to find Gray was already right there. I jumped a bit " Gray don't do that!"

"What? I didn't do anything." He looked confused. "Oh never mind. Let's keep going and see if we can't find who did this." I stood up and started walking again and Gray followed.

We walked for a while in silence until Gray spoke up "So what were you dreaming about last night?" I looked over at him "What?" He put his hands in his pockets and said "Last night when you grabbed my hand you were mumbling in your sleep about something and I was just wondering what it was about." I looked down to the ground "Oh...it was just about my mom." I didn't look at him.

"Oh, I think Lucy mentioned something about your parents dieing when you were younger. Is that true?" He looked over at me. "Yeah...they were murdered." Gray stopped walking, I walked a few more steps before I stopped as well.

"That's why I was so surprised and happy when Sebastian came because I hadn't seen him in many years, I thought he had died when my parents did. When I saw him it was like a small piece of my life came back. I wasn't alone anymore."

"Were the people who murdered your parents the same people who gave you those scars?" He walked up next to me. I slowly shook my head yes. He pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry" He whispered then he let go. "You know, I've never told anyone that. No one but my brother knows. I don't know why I decided to tell you. I was always afraid of what people would think if they knew I was so broken, so damaged, but for some reason I wasn't afraid to tell you."

"I'm glad you told me because I feel like I know you a little better now." He smiled at me and I returned it with a smile of my own. "Now let's keep going. I think we're almost there." I started walking again Gray following right behind.

As we walked further along there were more Vulcan bodies littered along the path. "What do you think is going on? I don't think all these Vulcan just up and died especially considering the marks on their bodies." We had just come across the fifth body and I was defiantly suspicious. "I don't know, to me it looks like they were tortured and then thrown away when they were of no use anymore." I cringed slightly. I know Gray didn't mean it in an insensitive way, but that sounded like exactly what happened to me and it brought up some unpleasant memories and feelings.

I think Gray noticed my flinch, but he didn't say anything, thankfully. I wasn't ready to share that story quite yet. We continued on for a while until I heard someone. I held up my hand for Gray to stop.

"Aria what are you-" "Shhhh" I covered his mouth with my hand. I listened closely and could hear someone faintly further in the cave. "Stupid Vulcans. You are some of the easiest creatures to control and I just love to play with you. It's so fun to watch you cry out in pain. Ahahahaha!"

Gray tapped me on the shoulder and I looked back at him only to realize that I still had my hand over his mouth oops. "Sorry" I whispered. "It's fine. We should head further in and see who this guy is." I nodded my head in agreement and we slowly continued on.

We were careful trying to be as silent a possible as we worked our way through the cave. We soon came to a room. As I looked inside I could see many Vulcans in cages and a lot more dead ones. In the center of the room there was a throne like chair and a strange man sitting in it. He had short blood red hair and was wearing a black cloak. He was torturing one of the Vulcan.

I looked over to Gray and he nodded. I teleported right in front of the man and kicked him hard in the face. Then I leapt out of the way as Gray shouted "Ice Make-Lance". The strange man was knocked out of his chair and into a wall. "Oh look! More friends have come to play~" He got up with a creepy smile on his face. "Why don't we give them a warm welcome?" With a flick of his wrist the Vulcans that weren't in cages ran towards us to attack. I teleported out of the way and went right behind a Vulcan and knocked him out by kicking him into a wall. "ARIA, watch out!" I turned towards Gray only to find a Vulcan right there. He punched me and I slammed into the very same wall I just kicked the other Vulcan into.

"Ouch, God that's definitely gonna bruise later." I rubbed my arm as I stood up and then punched the Vulcan right back. I looked over and noticed the strange guy just watching. Every time a new Vulcan attacked he would move his hand. Then I remembered earlier when we heard him say something about them being easiest to control. I teleported over to Gray.

"Hey he's got to be controlling them somehow. If we can knock him out I bet they will stop attacking." He thought for a second and then said "OK you teleport over by him and distract him and I'll hit him from behind." I agreed.

I quickly teleported in front of the weirdo and started fighting him. Gray made his way up behind him and then shouted "Ice Geyser!" The blast was so strong it knocked the guy out and the Vulcan stopped attacking.

While Gray tied the man up, I went and let all the caged Vulcan out. "Hey Aria look. Aparently this guy is a wanted criminal and there's a reward out for his capture." Gray was holding up a piece of paper with a picture of the man on it. "Awesome! More reward money for us"

The Vulcan were thankful for our help and showed us out of the cave. "Ya know I don't think they were trying to terrorize the village. I think they were made to do it and then when they came down to find help they were chased away." I said.

"Yeah that makes sense and when they trapped us in the cave it was just to find this guy and kick his ass so they could be free again." I laughed "It's kinda funny how this whole quest was a big misunderstanding" We went to the village again and informed the client that the Vulcans were taken care of and then we turned in the man to the magic council and got both of the rewards. Then we headed back to Fairy Tail.

It was late when we got back so we both headed to our homes. When I got back there was a note from Sebastian.

_Dear Aria, _

_ I found a place to stay so I don't have to invade your apartment anymore:) The address is included below so stop by and visit soon! See you at the guild. _

_Your Loving Brother,_

_Sebastian_

"Looks like hes staying close by. I'll Have to bring him a house warming gift or something" I smiled as I set the note back down and went to take a shower. I had some music playing and when I got done with my shower and had finished putting my pajamas on, a certain song came on.

I stopped walking to the window to close it. My eyes started to water with tears. I closed my eyes and began to dance to the slow melody.

I was dancing with an invisible partner until I felt someone grab my arms and continue on with the dance. I jumped back and my eyes snapped open, but I relaxed when I saw that it was only Gray.

I closed my eyes again and rested my head on his chest. I silently cried as we continued our dance. As the song finished I turned off the music and sat on my bed.

Gray came and sat next to me "Are you OK?" I nodded. "That song was my parents wedding song. I danced to it with my father on the night he died. He promised to show me how my mother and him danced to it the next day, but he never got the chance." Tears were running down my face again.

Gray reached over and wiped them away. He stood up, turned the music back on, and held out a hand to me "Why don't I show you how I dance to it instead?" I took his hand and smiled.

We danced for hours. I looked at the time "Oh I'm so sorry Gray. I kept you so late and you were already tired from our mission." He laughed "It's fine I had fun, but could I have my coat back that you borrowed on the mission? That what I originally came here for."

"Oops I forgot about it" I went and dug it out of my bag "here you go." He grabbed it from me. "Thanks. Well goodnight." He turned to leave out the window, which is how I assume he got in. I grabbed his arm and he turned to look at me. "Thank you Gray, for everything. You somehow always know how to make me feel better." I hugged him.

He was a little shocked at first, usually someone else hugged me, I didn't usually give hugs. He then hugged me back "No problem. Now get some sleep." He closed the window as he left and I stared after him and smiled.

**Done with another chapter! Lots of Gray x Aria cuteness in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if the chapter is a little shorter than usual and that it took so long for me to update. A special thanks to Neryssa (guest) and Mayawong for reviewing. It makes me happy that you took the time to tell me if you liked it :) so thanks again. I hope to have the next chapter out soon, but no promises. **


End file.
